We Are Young
by NeoVictus
Summary: KarkatXJade Song Fic it's the first one I have ever done. Review with what ever. I don't own anything... Song:We Are Young By:FUN. I don't own the pic either


**HERE'S A SONG FIC OF KARKATxJADE WITH WE ARE YOUNG BY FUN. I DON'T OWN SHIT...**

_Give me a second I,_  
_I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

"Fuck Gamzee, you asshole, hurry up I don't want to be late!" My lazy, pothead, fuchass of a morail leirsurely strolled out of the bathroom of our tiny apartment smelling like a rat's butthole probably because of all that shit he smokes, but god forbid I say anything about it!

"Chill my main motherfucker you can't be late for something that ain't motherfucking started yet." He glanced down at me with his glazed eyes.

"I don't give a fuck now let's go you asshat!" I began to arduously get the hell out of the apartment, and down to my shitty ass car.

* * *

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_  
_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_  
_I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_The holes in my apologies, you know_  
_I'm trying hard to take it back_

When we FINALLY arrive it's like a gogdamned frenzy of assholes that only seem to find it in their small meager lives to just get in my way until I finally get to the bar while concurrently loosing my dopey friend. Looking around hastily for my gir- I mean ex-girlfriend at one of the stools sitting next to that douche of a Strider the fucker. It hurts nonetheless to know that I'm most likely the reason she is even here in the first place; it hurts even more about how right I probably am. I can't do anything right. She said she needed space, sure I'll give her space, but I don't know I just can't stay with her. I know no matter how many times I say sorry it won't change anything. I never should have met with Terezi that day. I never should have done what I did. I never should have been so fucking stupid like I am. GOG! I order a shot of vodka, and down it quickly before heading over to her; it would hurt even more if I didn't try... again...

* * *

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight_

"Karkat?" Her voice sounds cracked, and I think that hurts just as bad as everything else.

"Jade. I need to talk to you."

"Vantas maybe you should just go somewhere else." The sunglasses douch mockery of a Strider decided to intervene.

"No Dave it's okay, just give me a minute with Karkat." She got up from her stool, and looked up at me with those brilliantly beautiful wide green eyes.

"Let's go Karkat I think there are some booths in the back where we can talk." I only nodded and followed her to what I suppose was the back.

* * *

_Now I know that I'm not_  
_All that you got_  
_I guess that I, I just thought_  
_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_But our friends are back_  
_So let's raise a cup_  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight_

When we sat down Jade waited patiently for me to begin.

"Listen Jade, I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I did I know that I can never compare to who you are as a person, and that I never deserved you and I never will. I just need you in my life, and if one day you can forgive me for that one major fuck up that I know I will never forgive my self for if only so you and I can be friends I will die happy. I know that it's asking a lot, but if there is one thing you can do for a selfish asshole like myself this would be it. Just be in my life without hating me." I held my breath as I waited for her response; she seemed calm, but I wouldn't want to make any other fucking stupid mistakes, so I just held my breath. And held it. And held it.

"Karkat breath." With that I finally took a breath.

"Ok, now that I listened to you will you listen to me?" I nodded.

"Well then, for starters I don't hate you. I don't think I have it in me to ever possibly hate you no matter how much of a fuckass you could ever be." I opened my mouth to say something, but she shooshed me with the raising of her hand.

"Secondly, I wouldn't mind getting back together with you. Of course not right away I'll still need time, but I know you are nothing but sincere and that's another reason why I first liked you. Under that hard exterior lies a soft mushie Karkat. Now that, that is said why don't we go join the others I think Rose, John, Sollux, Feferi, Kanaya, and Nepeta are here now." The last part was said while she looked over my shoulder and into the bar to try and see them. Although I am still baffled by what she just said I can barely move.

"Karkat. Karrrrkaaaat!" She said my name a few more times while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah sorry I just can't believe it. You don't know how happy I am right now."

"You know we aren't dating right?"

"Yeah, but I still have a chance to gain that right again, and it feels fucking amazing." With that I got up and gave hugged her to me as close as I could.

"Can't... Breathe... Hug... Too... Tight..." I quickly released her and scratched the back of my neck with a slight blush showing on my cheeks.

"Oh sorry." She giggled that sweet sound only she could make.

"It's ok Karkat I'm just not used to you being such a softie."

"Hey! I am not a little grub!"

"Oh sure your not you big fuckass, now let's get back to the bar I am thirsty I'm not sure about you though!" She giggled some more as she walked away from me and back towards the bar.

"You going to hurry up or just stay there like that?" She asked while cocking one of her eyebrows at me.

"Let's goooo slow poke!" She waved for me to follow her, and I very much obliged.

* * *

_The moon is on my side_  
_I have no reason to run_  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_  
_The angels never arrived_  
_But I can hear the choir_  
_So will someone come and carry me home_

Just as we were leaving the bar with Jade snug to my side and my arm wrapped around her waist she whispered into my shoulder, "I missed you Karkat."

I leaned down next to her ear and whispered back, "You have no idea how much more I missed you." We walked away like that into the night with our friends by our side laughing and giggling the the bunch of assholes we are, and I wouldn't change it for a single thing.

* * *

**SO YEAH... REVIEW OR WHATEVER LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT CAUSE FUCK IT I CAN**'**T READ MINDS I MEAN SERIOUSLY?**


End file.
